


don't think about the roses

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Mentions of Violence, The Grue, triumphant!wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: She probably gets touchstarved, too.





	don't think about the roses

She smelt of flowers. If he had to be specific, he'd say it was most likely roses. It was nicer than the constant scent of death and saltwater and blood and red caps he'd grown accustomed to over the past month or so, but it wasn't something he was used to.

Maybe She was using perfume. Maybe it wasn't that much, given that he didn't notice the scent immediately or that he wasn't half-choking.

Ultimately, the otherwise-pleasant smell did nothing to calm his nerves when She pulled him into a hug.

To say that he was expecting it, that would be a bold lie for someone who's more used to concealing specific information and giving out half-truths.

His arms hung loosely for a moment, reaching up and stopping, before he practically melted into the physical contact and reciprocated, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his head on Her shoulder.

(She was taller than him, as everyone else tended to be. Mildly frustrating, if anything. He'd love to be a bit taller...)

This was calm and peaceful, and there was the scent of roses, and there was no need to think about the overwhelming smell of roses when the grue struck, and there was absolutely no need to have intrusive, unwanted thoughts about blood streaming from his chest, a wound undoubtedly inflicted by Her claws.

The feeling of something going through his hair caused him to freeze, for just a moment, before he recognizes it as a hand.

Faint purring erupted from his throat and he was definitely not enjoying the instinctive reaction, but at the same time, She'd commented on how cute it was and he was fairly powerless to stop it anyways.

The purring eventually grew louder, and he'd decided that he was undoubtedly enjoying this.

She was a sweetheart, really.

And She deserved the best.

**Author's Note:**

> a friend requested this. i am a horny bastard, except it's for cuddles, which is probably called touch starvation.
> 
> also, charlie/wilson is such a rarepair.
> 
> technically goes by the 'triumphant characters are the servants to the throne' headcanon.


End file.
